reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Predator (Tank)
Not to be confused with the 'MQ-1B Predator Drone'' "Predator Tank rolling out" - Predator Operator - The United States Army designed and as first utilized '''M3 Predator which fought during First Eurasian Conflict along with its successor M4 Grizzly as main battle tank until the introduction of the M5 Crusader, after the first war, several forces and regiments in the United States Armed Forces decided to keep using the initial Predator (the A-Type) along with other tanks. Current M3A7A Predator variants are equipped with the standard 105mm rifled cannon instead of a repeating cannon, other additions also include a series of Depleted Uranium or EMP Shells in foreign variants built mainly within the borders of China, despite not being in production the A and C-Type utilised by Company Forces were found built by EMTV Inc. benefactors across Europe and pacific regions. Operational History "Before the M4A2 Grizzly tank, the M3A7 Predator tank was one of the USA's best tanks" - USA Commander during an interview - To be added... Use after the First Eurasian Conflict While the tank was mainly focused on being para dropped on the battlefield, it still remains its 105mm Cannon, which helps packing a lot of firepower into enemy armor with devastating effect. Before the "B and C" types were delivered to Chinese and Company benefactors, the predator tank and all its variants were utilised against the Global Liberation Army and any other enemies who are against the free world guarded by US Task Forces and Iron Dragon PLA. The tank was placed back into action and production to meet the demands for the [[Second Eurasian Conflict|'Second Eurasian Conflict']] against the GLRF and the Forth Reich of Yuri, especially General Granger utilises Predators as replacement of Crusaders or Abrams tanks. Despite the tank being outdated, United States Task Force regiments such as the Ace Air Force Sector can acquire the classic tank via Reinforcement Pads for deployment. Related Vehicles There are various types of the Predator Tank currently in active existence in the world. All types, the USA's M3A7A, China's M3A7B/Type-66 and the Company's M3A7C which are currently being utilised for further combat in its existance, the tanks have been utilised with modifications such as mini-nuclear drives and even a repeater cannon. Type-66 Tourcher Battle Tank Formerly known as M3A7B Predator, after its retirement China acquired rights to produce the tank with a new name, the Type-66 Torcher. The Chinese Torcher is armed with EMP shells to disable enemy armor, making them easy prey to other tanks. Another addition is the use of Depleted Uranium in its shells to make them more devastating and when combined with EMP, giving Torcher great anti-armor capability. Another upgrade is the use of small nuclear reactor, making the tank faster, but dangerous for all its surroundings when destroyed. M3A7C Mantis Support Tank Imported from the United States, the C-Type variant of the famous M3A7A Predator is an asset to the peacekeeper forces of the Company of Liberty and codenamed the Manis, armed with a repeater cannon, which can deals with enemy forces in no time, especially light armored vehicles and tanks. As a support vehicle, the Mantis is equipped with grenade launcher, but instead of launching real grenades, the tank can launch flares to distract the enemy while retreating or the opposite, pushing forward. Gallery Still being in service today despite being outdated by newer tanks, this classic never died just yet, at the moment it is being used by the USA's Ace Air Force Sector as a diversional tank, recent acquired satellite images and photographs shots shown the tank in action: USA Predator Armoured.png|An example of the M3A7A Predator tank using Composite Armor plating Behind the Scenes * Based on its Generals Alpha/Beta counterpart, the Predator makes a return in Reign of Conflagration as a reinforcement unit and a tank for General Granger and his Ace Air Force Sector. :* Its skin will be improved to fit into the USTF. * The M3A7 Predator Tank is one of many battle tanks currently being utilized by General Granger along with Quasar Vertigo stealth tanks. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Ace Air Force Sector Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin